The Reunion
by DJ Greatness
Summary: 20 years ago the Cena family was broken forever but after their father's death can Velvet Cena bring together her two brothers and their new half-brother together to become a family again?
1. Chapter 1

20 Years Ago

"You stupid son of a bitch!" a man yelled

He strikes a 13 years old in the face.

"Dad Stop!" a girl yelled

"Get the fuck off of me Velvet!" Dad yelled

He then shoves Velvet to the ground.

An older much buffer man comes from the kitchen and takes the man down and begins to wail on him with thunderous rights and lefts.

"John stop!" Velvet yelled

Velvet then tries to pull John off but John was too strong.

"John stop!" Velvet yelled

But John didn't listen and he continued to beat the man which led Velvet to slap John in the face.

"Stop John!" Velvet yelled

John then got up and ran upstairs while Velvet went to check on the boy.

"You alright AJ?" Velvet said

"Yeah little sis I'm alright." AJ said

"But Velvet where's John?" AJ said

"He's upstairs but come on AJ just lay down for a while ok?" Velvet pleaded

"Ok Velvet but just for you." AJ said

"Thanks Big bro." Velvet said

As Velvet helped AJ to bed she went to check on John who had a huge bag.

"Uh John?" Velvet said

"What little sis?" John said

"What's with the bag?" she asked

"I'm leaving this hellhole." John said

"Yeah right John." Velvet said

"Velvet I'm serious." John said

Velvet then looked into John's eyes and also listened to his tone of voice and Velvet could tell John was dead serious.

"John please don't tell me you're actually leaving." Velvet said

"Sorry little sis but I got to." John said

"Why? did I do something wrong?" Velvet asked

"No it's not you nor AJ it's Dad." John said

"John you have to stay." Velvet pleaded

"You saw what happened I almost killed the man who could've killed AJ." John said

"But what about me and AJ?" Velvet said

"I'm really sorry but I promise I'll come back for you." John said

Velvet began to cry as John took his bag and began to head for the door.

Velvet then ran down the stairs and clutched on her older brother's leg.

"John please don't leave he's gonna beat on AJ and then he's gonna beat on me." Velvet cried

John then grabbed Velvet by the arms and they were face to face.

"Velvet I need you to be a strong girl for your big brother you understand?" John asked

"Yes." Velvet said

"I'll be back I promise I love you Velvet." John said

"I love you too John." Velvet said

John and Velvet then hugged.

"I have to go." John said letting go of Velvet.

"Be a strong girl ok?" John aske

"Ok." Velvet said

John then opened the door and began to ran really fast.

"Hey Daisy!" Dad yelled

"It's Velvet." Velvet said

Her drunken dad responded with a slap to Velvet's face.

He then grabbed Velvet and tosses her into his room.

"Dad what are you doing?" Velvet said

"Shut Up!" Dad yelled

Dad then began to unbuckle his belt and then began to whip Velvet.

Velvet screamed loud and began to cry.

"You will listen to me no more fucking attitude!" Dad yelled

AJ then got up and went after his Dad.

"Leave her alone!" AJ yelled

But his dad throws AJ right into the wall and began to stomp on him.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again you little piece of shit!" Dad yelled

Velvet opened the window.

"JOHN!" Velvet yelled

John had made his way through the woods and heard the screams of pain from AJ and Velvet.

"JOHN!" a voice yelled

John was caught between a rock and a hard place and decided to keep going.


	2. Chapter 2

20 Years Later

"AHH!" John screamed

It was that same nightmare John has had for the past 20 years.

John then found himself surrounded by dozen of beer cans and bottles.

"Ah.. my head." John said

Ever since that day John became a alcoholic due to the stress and nightmares of that fateful day.

"John pick up you son of a bitch!" a voice yelled

John quickly scattered and found his phone.

"Yeah chief?" John said

"I need you in the office in 20 you got it?" The chief said

"Yes sir got it pretty good." John said

"Alright."

John hangs up.

"Damn Drunk." The chief said

Velvet woked up from her slumber and went to check on her aged father.

"Hey Dad?" Velvet asked

"Hey kiddo." Dad said weakly

Dad then began to cough loud.

"You need anything Dad?" Velvet said

"No kiddo I'm fine." He answered

"Ok." Velvet said

Velvet then quickly gets dressed and heads back up to check on her Dad.

"Hey Dad you need anything while I'm gone?" Velvet asked

"No kiddo I'm fine see you later." Dad said

"See you later." Velvet said

Velvet then heads out the door and heads to her car and drives off.

Meanwhile this mysterious guy starts running.

"Hey get back here!" a man yelled

The guy quickly heads through this alley but is caught by a much larger man.

"So Dolph where's the money?" the guy asked

"I don't know Big E I don't know." Dolph said

Big E then punches Dolph in his stomach.

"Look here Dolph Shane wants his money and so since he's nice enough he'll give you two weeks to for you to get his money." Big E said

"Ok." Dolph said

"Plus Interest." Big E said

"Interest I already got to pay him 50 g's but Interest for what?" Dolph asked

"For me Shane hasn't pay me since you ran off with the money so you either get the money or you die!" Big E said

Big E then punches Dolph in the face and sends him into the concrete wall.

"3 weeks Dolphin 3 weeks." Big E said

Meanwhile AJ was sorting through the mess that was his office.

"Hey AJ what you looking for?" a guy said

"Ah nothing trying to find this file on this guy." AJ said

"You know for a bail bondsman you sure suck at your job."

"Don't start with me Christian." AJ said

"Oh by the way AJ what's that scar on your cheek?" Christian asked

AJ was silent but thinking back to the days where his father abused him.

"AJ are you alright?" Christian asked

"Oh Yeah man I'm fine." AJ said

"Ok man check on you later." Christian said

"Alright man." AJ said

Once Christian left AJ just dove through his drawer and finds a small picture of him, Velvet and John as kids.

"Man why did you left us with him?" AJ asked

Meanwhile Velvet had just gotten back into the house and went upstairs.

"Hey Dad I'm home."

Velvet didn't get a response.

"Dad?" Velvet said once again

Once Velvet got into her Dad's room she saw her Dad laying face down on the floor.

"Dad oh my god are you alright?" Velvet said

"Hang on Dad please." Velvet said

Velvet quickly reached for her cell phone.

"911 what is your emergency?" The operator said

"Hello um I just found my dad and he's not responding can you please send someone over?"

After 15 minutes the EMTs arrive and put Velvet's father on the stretcher.

"Come on Dad breathe." Velvet said

At the hospital Velvet's dad was on the hospital bed.

"Dad…" Velvet said

Velvet's dad slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey sweetie." Dad said

"You gonna be okay?" Velvet asked

"Velvet I gotta tell you a secret ok?" Dad said

"What is it?" Velvet said

"You have a Half-Brother." He said

"What?" Velvet said

"His name is Dolph." He said

"And sweetie I want you to promise me something." Dad said

"What is it Daddy?" Velvet said

"Bring the family back together." Dad said

"How am I…."

"Velvet please just promise me that you're gonna bring the family back together." Dad said

"Promise." Velvet said

Dad's monitor then starts to go into a straight line.

"Dad?" Velvet said

Then the line goes completely straight.  
"I love you Dad." Velvet said


End file.
